


Protecting a Killer

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would he protect a murderer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> So, while checking out the two new trailers for Riddick (2013), I caught a snippet of Boss Johns (who is William J. Johns' father in case you didn't know) not only fighting back to back with Riddick, but then shielding him from an explosion. It begged for a drabble. Things just became all the more interesting... oh, the possibilities.

 

Boss Johns saw the explosion coming and swung around.  Without even thinking, he used his body to shield Riddick’s.  After the flash of light, and the shrapnel flew everywhere, he pulled away a bit, heart racing with the adrenaline rush.  It seemed he was still in one piece.

He looked down, eyes meeting silver glowing orbs.  Johns inhaled sharply, noting how close he was to the notorious convict, practically sharing the same air.  He could read the question in Riddick’s gaze, but he had no answers to give.  He had no idea why he had bothered to protect the man that- by all rights- should be dead by his hand for causing the death of his son.

 _I’m sorry Billy_ , Johns thought.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
